


Kallo Can't Play Poker

by QueennorKing



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Poker, Pre-Relationship, without really talking about poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueennorKing/pseuds/QueennorKing
Summary: Gil tries to teach Kallo poker, but Kallo keeps getting distracted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not as naughty as it maybe sounds.  
> If no one's going to make content of these two, I will.

Gil was laughing.

Kallo hadn’t considered it to be pretty before – wrong, he still doesn’t it consider it pretty. It’s full of snorts and little human things called hiccups. Hiccups reminded him of the engine malfunctions in the early days of the Tempest creation.

It was also very loud.

“That’s not how you fold!” He managed to say, breathless and wiping away his tears with his thumbs. “Didn’t you hear a word I said?”

 Kallo bristled. “You’re not exactly specific Mr. Gut Instinct.” He snarked.

This only made Gil laugh more. “Well excuse you. My gut instinct has been keeping me reigning king.”

“You were reigning king till Jaal knocked you off your throne, that is.” He was quick to remind him.

There was a quick twitch in Gil’s lips, as if he were fighting down a grin. People don’t usually grin when they lose, unless they know something you don’t. Kallo narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out if that was the case, or if Gil was just trying to fuck with him. Again.

Of course, the engineer was quick to notice and gave him a full, charming smile. Kallo wished he could say that he found it annoying. Well, part of him found it annoying, but only because he wasn’t finding it annoying and – bah! He pushed those thoughts into the darkest corner of his mind. But damn his memory, for it continued to replay his white smile in stunning clarity.

He almost didn’t catch him reciting the instructions again, giving Kallo the details he needed. Games of chance and luck weren’t always his forte, except in the cockpit of the Tempest and surrounded by Scourge and Kett ships, and that was only recently. Hm. Maybe the practice could give him an edge –

and that hope was immediately dashed when Gil thwarted him yet again.

“Don’t tell me I did it wrong again!” He groaned.

“Nope.” Gil grinned. “I’m just really good at poker.”

Kallo noted that he didn’t say “You’re really bad at poker” which maybe meant that he could someday beat him. Then he remembered that he’d then have to beat Jaal, which made him want to drink. Hard.

Perhaps reading his thoughts in his expression Gil began laughing again. It had a full feeling to it, it sounded like it came from his gut, as maybe most of his attributes did. It reminded Kallo of a tall glass of cold beer, smooth and rich.

Perhaps his laugh wasn’t… terrible.

He continued to try (and really, try was the nicest word for it) to play poker knowing well that he was going to go to sleep tonight reliving Gil’s laugh until his head hurt.


End file.
